On Your Knees
by SirBrian
Summary: After the attempted takeover of Earth, Loki has been taken back to Asgard. Having been stripped of all his powers, until he is judged, he must be kept in isolation. However, one of the 'back doors' he left open to Jötunheim leads a possible threat right to him. LokiOC
1. Part 1

_A quick fic I started a while a go and just finished. Note that the second part is basically PWP LokiOC_

* * *

He was not likely to forget the look of utter hurt and disappointment on Thor's face as he had the guards close the doors. He would certainly remember how he had sneered at his "brother" just as the last inch of space between the doors had closed up. One. Two. Three locks. Each letting out a resounding and ominous clang of metal as they were sealed. Loki was now as physically isolated as he had felt emotionally these many years. _A surrounding to the match the person_, he thought. _How droll._

His cell was low down in the depths of the Asgardian citadel, the underbelly of the city. It was far further down than the weapons room. Two spiral staircases down into a cold, blue corridor, then a another set of steps. This was a place for the rats. No one could hear his screams, his pleads, his threats. No one except him. They reverberated off the dense walls and pounded back against his ear drums. The echo of his own voice, magnified in this cage, would certainly drive him mad. Maybe that was Thor's intention. Loki would not succumb so easily.

Besides his tongue, his mind was his greatest asset. He spent the indefinable days brooding, plotting. He did not sleep, that was a luxury in his current predicament. He would be free, he would have his revenge, he would sit in _his_ throne and be the god he deserved to be.

Thor rarely graced Loki with his presence to converse and even when he did he spoke through a shuttered window. It allowed them to speak face to face without opening the door. Loki spoke spitefully of the world above him and the precious humans Thor was so committed to. Occasionally his "brother" would ask him to confess to his misdeeds and re-join him in the Allfather's council. Loki turned his nose up at the idea. The only way he would join the council would be as the king of Asgard.

'I will have my throne, _brother_, and all shall kneel at my feet.'

Loki was laying on the raised slab of metal which was supposedly a bed, staring – a regular occurrence now – at the ceiling of his box. It had become much easier to drift and conjure up the discrepancies of his past. His triumphs had always been overshadowed; his plans thwarted; his "father" so un-acknowledging. Loki was not the monster. Odin was. He had lied to him since childhood and tricked him into believing he might one day be in line to become king of Asgard. He had been escorted past Odin on his return. If had not been for the metal gag he would have unleashed his fury on the old man.

'The great Loki Laufeyson.' A voice broke through his train of thought. 'It was my belief that kings lived in palaces, not cages.' Loki angled his head; he had a view of the door from where he was lounging. However, the window hatch was closed and the door was –as ever – locked.

'Look again,' the lighter tone of the voice was undercut by a cold and gravely note. Loki sat up and turned. The voice was inside. _Someone _was _inside_. No one could get in except through the one and only door of the cell.

A bitter chill skulked past him, tingling the hairs on his neck. Cold breath pinched at his skin. The almost inaudible breathing of another being caught his ears. Loki's eyes shifted from side to side, his parted lips dry. He hesitated to speak. 'You would be wise not to keep yourself hidden,' he warned the intruder.

'As you wish,' came the reply. The figure put aside their shadowed disguise and walked into the light. Grey, stone-like skin, tinted with an incandescent blue and lined with cracks. Each break in the skin's surface glistened as if filled with frozen rivulets of water. The creature was a hard mass, strong, dangerous, with clawed nails. The face was sharp, accented with high cheek bones and a protruding temple. Deep set eyes contained bottomless black pits surrounded by glowing red hell fire. Loki swallowed down the worry which dared to rise in his throat. It stood with its hip cocked in a feminine manner, one hand placed on its left side and the other hanging limp. The frost giant was casting a scrutinising gaze over him. 'Your murderer cannot carry out their job in hiding.'

Loki practically laughed, but stayed himself. It would be unwise to provoke the creature at such an early stage. However, Loki's keen eyes instantly spotted that this frost giant was more comely than its fellows. Where others had hefty chins and hooked noses, this creature had a narrow, angled jaw and a fine nose that turned upwards slightly at the end. Where the veins of the frost giants pushed up under their skin in an ugly fashion, this frost giant sported five protruding ridges which ran, evenly space, from its temple to the nape of its neck in place of hair. Instead of a hefty build and broad shoulders, this one had a figure nipped in at the waist and a full chest.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

_A female frost giant? Surely not._

He was certain none existed on Jötunheim. Then again, he had never taken much time to look. Loki remained seated, he would not show the frost giant any respect. As far as he could tell _she_ was unarmed; he had time to get inside her head and manipulate her.

'How did you find your way to Asgard?' he asked in a relaxed manner.

The frost giant remained still. 'A route of your own design. I can only assume you _forgot_ to lock the passages you left open to Jötunheim.' Something akin to a smile came to her blue face. 'Thank you.' As the gesture crossed her features Loki noted how cracks broke out around her lips, as if the hard surface of her skin was being pulled apart. He wondered if it hurt. Maybe if he were to pull at her mouth it might break. Just like glass.

'Only the most skilled know where to find them,' he began. 'I would commend you, but I doubt you would understand pride.' This caused a twitch in her facial muscles. Her fingers flinched, as if grasping at the hilt of an imaginary sword. She had only been in his company a few minutes and already her patience was cracking.

'It would be ill judgement of yours to think you are stronger than me, Laufeyson,' she warned, her eyes turning darker as they were shadowed by her brow. No one knew his true heritage except Odin, Frigga and Thor. This frost giant was surely playing tricks with him.

'You must have me mistaken for one of your kind,' he responded eloquently, pressing a hand to his chest. 'I am no Jötun.'

'Liar.' The previous cracks made from her smile had closed up, but at her hiss more formed at the corners of her mouth. 'Your world is not the only one with eyes that can see all things.' Come to think of it, they were possibly being watched at that very instant. With Loki unable to conjure up a cloak to hide himself, Heimdall could very well have his eyes on them.

Loki tilted his head. 'Then I think it only fair you introduce yourself.'

She appeared reluctant to say, her lips were pursed and her stare was hard. Maybe she would skip the admission and impale him now. She bowed quickly in a mocking manner. An indeterminable glint passed in her red and black eyes. 'I am Rakel, daughter of Herlof, ruler of Jötunheim.'

A woman on the throne. A woman on the throne of Jötunheim. A woman on the throne of Jötunheim come to kill him. Loki almost laughed outright at the absurdness of it all. That would belittle her; if he outwardly insulted her with his amusement. Instead, he took a more discerning approach. He might not have been able to kill her as he was, but the most successful outcome of this encounter would be escaping with his life.

Rakel had moved in closer, her fist clenched again. She did not intimidate him. Not yet anyway. Loki finally rose from his seat. It was time to show his superiority to her. She was a loathsome creature, along with the rest of her kind. He was a few inches taller than her, forcing her to now look up at him. 'You are rather small for one of your species.' _A runt. An insignificance._

Her nose wrinkled in resentment. 'My true form is equal to that of my people.'

'That must be a relief,' he responded with feigned sincerity. 'It would have been a shame to see such a petty creature command a giant race.'

'I suppose that is the reason why you are not in my place,' she retorted, relishing the motion of Loki's muscles clenching in his face. He let out a long breath through his nose, as he composed himself.

'Tell me, how did you find your way to Jötunheim's throne?' His look was calculating. He wanted to know what made her tick.

'Why do I need to tell you?' she replied. Her tone was slightly bitter.

'Curiosity.'

'It is not your concern.'

'I was born of Laufey.'

'And shunned the very species you were born into.' Her composure faltered; an icy exterior turned trembling with frustration and anger. Loki braced himself to dodge a blow to the face but it did not come. _She has a short temper. Bear that in mind. _She was so concerned with her home world; a strange notion Loki could not understand. Jötunheim was a desolate wasteland. When she continued she had curbed her outburst. 'You' - she threw her hand towards him in a dismissive manner - 'who would murder your true father and attempt to destroy the planet which has honoured the treaty set by Odin.' She shook her head. 'I will not enlighten you with the matters of my home so that you might use them to your advantage.' Loki admired her wisdom.

He began pacing around her, keeping about a metre's distance. 'How do you know of my past plans?' She remained still, but watched him closely. He was circling like she was the prey; prowling quietly with the silent heels of his boots, his liquid emerald eyes following her form from head to toe. Rakel could feel the discomfort fidgeting under her hard skin. She couldn't tell if his thoughts were indifferent or dangerous.

'On the occasion that you journeyed to Jötunheim to parley with Laufey,' she said, her voice even and her eyes fixed on the wall. 'I was with my father at the time, in the throne room.'

'Then you may as well carry out your petty mission,' he said nonchalantly. He had his hands clasped together, his thumb rubbing along the edge of his hand. He was treading carefully; a rule he had not stuck to when he had threatened Natasha Romanoff. She had proved to be stronger than he thought. Would Rakel be the same?

'Am I to believe you are requesting your death?'

Loki was behind her, but not out of sight. He was taking a moment to examine her, as the opposite gender of a species he thought was solely male. A narrow ridge curved down from her neck to the small of her back, parts of it hidden under metal sheets of mail. Her arms and shoulders were marked with tribal-like symbols, common among all Frost Giants. He was tempted to touch them. Then break her back. See if that would kill her.

'No,' he shrugged. 'I just assumed that was your main intention.' Loki reappeared on her other side, staring at her closely. There was a scar above her left eye which had taken on a darker shade than the rest of her skin. It was a perfectly clean cut, probably deep when it had been made. _Maybe her father used to beat her for being a girl. A woman cannot be an heir. _'How many of you are there? Female Frost Giants I mean?'

Loki's question took her by surprise, but she answered all the same. 'A fair few.' Rakel couldn't determine where he was leading with this question. It was annoying her now. But for some reason she could not force herself to save time and produce a dagger. _Just kill him._ 'Not that we often involve ourselves with the main issues of Jötunheim.'

'Do you decide that before or after you are shunned by the male population?'

A frown darkened up the sharp angles of her alien face, her scarred eye twitched. 'That all changed after what you did.'

'I don't know what you mean,' he teased. Rakel huffed at him; would she snap at his bait or ignore it? Her breathing had slowed, her eyes narrowed. Loki intently watched her dark tongue sneak out to lick her lips.

'I will not suffer your mischief lightly, Laufeyson,' she warned.

'And yet you have not seen fit to kill me yet,' he responded, his brow cocked. His comments were testing her yet again. 'If you're determined to delay your duty we can always have a more in depth discussion about _you_.' Rakel grumbled under her breath. She did not even gratify him with a verbal response, but at the same time could not spear him with a blade. Loki gestured with his hands; the floor was open to her.

Her chest caught mid breath. Where her eyes had been fixed on him, they now fell to the gross smile which was etched across his narrow face. 'I was the only one who came forward to organise the Jötun.' She would do it. Now she would. To prove he had not got the best of her. 'And the only one confident enough to come after you.'

She swung her arm at him, an ice dagger suddenly grown in her fist to swipe at him. Loki's reaction time was faster than her action. Although Rakel's lunge was unexpected he still managed to duck back quickly, while throwing his arm forward to grab her wrist. Her skin was rock-like and frozen to the touch. Although, that did not mean she was automatically stronger than him. Loki twisted her arm right back until she was forced to relinquish her grip. The dagger fell to the hard floor of the cell, shattering into hundreds of glistening shards. Rakel let out an unladylike growl, glaring at Loki with such menace the red of her eyes appeared as if they might burn the skin from his bones.

_Snap every finger, one by one. Then her wrist. Arm. Back. Neck. _

The Frost Giant swung at him again with her other hand. Clawed nails caught his cheek, drawing the faintest trail of blood. Loki swore out loud and, while still keeping his clamp-like grasp on her wrist, kicked Rakel in the back of her shin. Her legs buckled and she fell on her knees to the floor. Somewhere a bone cracked.

Despite Loki's slender frame, his strength and speed rivaled hers. A dark look had come to his face, as he glared down at the Frost Giant. She stared back defiantly, waiting for the broken knee cap to stitch itself back together. Crystal water was trickling from the fresh scars about her mouth, seeping over the full curve of her lips.

'Release me,' she snarled, chest heaving under her metal armor.

Loki, still smirking, swept his eyes over her arm. Something was different. The blue skin was falling away, giving space for the pale, human skin which was now spreading out across her limb from where his hand held her. Rakel turned static, frozen by surprise. Fine hairs sprung up on the back of her arm, all the way along to her hand. They tingled when Loki's fingers shifted against her skin. From her elbow to the tips of her fingers had no now turned an unearthly shade of white, like skin which had never been touched by the sun. From pure astonishment, Loki released her.

Rakel was on her feet before he could grab her again. She stumbled on her damaged knee, clenching her lips to keep herself from crying. Her arm returned to its original form instantly. She couldn't help but feel upset. The contact. The transformation. Rakel began to wish it had lasted just that _little bit_ longer.

Her words fell short and turned into a confused snarl. She felt disorientated now, unable to remember what her original plan was. Rakel glared at the Asgardian, flexing her arm and clenching her fist.

'What sort of trickery was that, Laufeyson?'

'I assure you I have been divested of all magic,' Loki responded, smirking knowingly. At first it had been a surprise, but now that he considered it, why couldn't other Frost Giants take on an Asgardian form as he had done. If he had held on longer she might have changed completely. He was curious as to how she may appear as an Asgardian. Pretty or rough around the edges? The idea conjured up dark images in his mind; torturing her to reveal what he wanted to know. He wanted to break her, grab her so tight her limbs would crack and then reform so he could break them again.

Rakel was still flexing her fingers in deep thought. She turned her crimson eyes in Loki's direction, narrow and fierce. 'I shall return, Laufeyson. Do not think you have evaded your fate.' She vanished quickly, into the shadows, as she had arrived.

Loki rubbed the palms of his hands together contemplatively. The female Jötun was now much more appealing to him. He now knew he had to remain alert, then he would catch her next time. Persecuting her would help alleviate the boredom of his solitary confinement.

Rakel was bored of the lengthy process of rebuilding her home planet. Jötunheim was almost completely destroyed by the act of Loki. The cloaked Frost Giant would remain her sworn enemy until she had killed him by her own hand. She should not have hesitated previously. Never had she faltered so brainlessly. Her arm trembled at the very thought of their encounter.

Her fist slammed against the arm of her stone throne. Her hand was solid, a blue rock, glistening like ice. Rakel wanted her skin to hurt when it made impact. She wanted her flesh to be soft and pliable. The only thing which hurt were her lips. She had never really found out what was wrong, but the wounds that ran through her mouth had plagued her since she was young. Rakel had learnt to bear the pain now, but it made her repulsive to most.

The Frost Giant slouched in the throne, her legs hooked over one arm and her back leaning on the other. She was disinterested and frustrated. Everything felt cold now; she had never realised it before, but now she knew what it felt to be something of flesh and blood. She could make the comparison. It would've been her adversary that would have revealed that to her.

Her kinsmen were thundering about outside the throne room. They appeared so crass now. Male Frost Giants were ugly creatures, controlling and brutal. They did not appeal to her in anyway. And they were all so desperate for power, even though none of them had stepped up when a leader was needed. However, in hindsight Rakel was beginning to question her own authority. She was a warrior at heart, but a ruler required skills which she was falling short on. Showing her dominance was challenging on a patriarchal world. On top of all that there was a possibility that Odin may yet again declare war, when Jötunheim was so vulnerable.

Rakel rested her arm on her stomach, her bracer clanking against her breast plate. 'I curse all of the Asgardians,' she muttered, tracing the engraved markings of her armour. 'Odin's house, his court and the war criminal, Laufeyson.'


	2. Part 2

_I'm not even kidding when I say this chapter is explicit. Don't like, don't read etc. _

* * *

Loki was forced into his cell after another pointless trial.

The Asgardians of Odin's council had failed to force any information out of and without a spoken confession of his crimes, Loki could not be punished. Thor was clearly losing hope, as he had started interjecting less from the sidelines. It was amusing watching his "brother" struggle with hopelessness. The almighty Thor could do nothing but watch.

The familiar echo of the cell locks rung out behind Loki. He paced across the floor towards his metal slab, only to discover it was already occupied.

'I was concerned that you would not be returning.' Rakel glared at him from under her hard brow. She sat slightly stooped over, her arms resting on her knees.

'So, you finally decided to make a second attempt at my murder,' Loki sneered, condescendingly staring down at her. She did not react to him; she would not let herself react to him. That had been her downfall the last time. He was looming over her now, his full height casting a shadow across Rakel's form. Loki did not intimidate her easily. 'How is the reconstruction of Jötunheim proceeding?'

Rakel suppressed her scowl and smiled up at Loki instead. It did not reach her eyes. 'It is a laborious process, but m-...the frost giants are coping.' Loki's keen ears did not miss her hesitation. He recognised her doubt instantly. She had a weak spot to attack.

'Something tells me that not everything is as well as it seems.'

'Maybe so,' she replied austerely, 'however, that does not make it any business of yours.' A broad smile came to Loki's face. This new spark in her was endearing, intriguing even. She was quite a readable character, but her reason for wasting time was hazy.

Her black tongue darted out and ran across her broken lips. Loki watched it closely and the way she winced slightly at the contact. 'What do the other frost giants make of being ruled by some_thing_ so disfigured?' he was putting more force into his direct insults. Rakel's eyes narrowed marginally in response, but her voice did not come.

Eventually she responded, 'They already think little of me as a woman. Nothing else about me concerns them as much.' Loki wanted her to react violently so he could knock her down, but her composure was rigid.

'You could always step down,' Loki suggested mockingly. 'A man would be much better suited.'

'A man like you?' Rakel folded her arms across her chest and her ebony nails began tapping against her bracers. Loki chuckled.

'Jötunheim is hardly the grandest of worlds. I would not waste my time on it.' Ironically, Rakel was beginning to understand why. However, at the same time she could not find it in herself to give up on her planet. 'I was made to rule much more impressive planets.'

'And yet here you are kept, like a _pet_, in the lowest cell of Asgard.'

She had caught him off guard. Loki practically snarled. The only thing he hated more than the Asgardians above him, was being reminded of how far he had fallen. 'I am a king, you detestable creature!' He was leaning in so close he could feel the cold radiating off her.

'A _crownless _king.'

Loki wrenched her from her seat by her neck and threw her to the ground. The floor practically cracked underneath the force. Rakel shook it off and scowled up at her opponent. His impressive stature now seemed much more imposing, despite his lack of armour. Rakel recovered quickly, climbing to her feet. Loki would be forced to fight with his bare fists while she still had the power to forge her ice weapons at will.

She blocked his first punch to her face and the second to her jaw, but his inhuman speed caught her off guard when he kicked her in the abdomen. The blow was so forceful a couple of her ribs cracked and she stumbled back.

Rakel winced as her bones fixed themselves, while allowing a curved and jagged dagger to grow from her clenched fist. She swung forward, catching Loki in the arm and just clipping his neck. The third time she lunged with her weapon Loki grabbed the ice blade. With his free hand he clutched Rakel by her throat in a bone-breaking grip. The dagger began to cut into his palm, until he finally crushed it with his own hand. He brushed the shards from his partially bloodied hand and turned back to Rakel. She didn't have the look of fear so common among other beings he had over powered.

He could feel her hard skin changing under his grip as before. Rakel swallowed at the sensation. It was discomforting, yet, at the same time she welcomed it. She had been waiting for it since she arrived.

'You cannot kill me,' she choked, as his long fingers added more pressure to her neck. If he broke it she would still heal. His eyes were boring into her, his thin lips pursed in a fine, white line.

'But I will enjoy torturing you,' he retorted menacingly. 'There is nothing else to amuse me in here except your pathetic form.' He was holding her so tight now his nails were digging into her newly acquired flesh. Rakel squirmed. Never had anyone managed to break through her skin with their bare hands. The fear Loki could smell on her was becoming mixed with something else.

He dragged her close, a curious glint in his green eyes. Rakel couldn't discern the look and was even more confused when his grip loosened. She could have wrenched free then, but her feet kept her fixed to where she stood. Up until now she had not been scared by anything Loki had said or done, but the smile that pinched at his mouth rattled her.

'You are doing a terrible job at hiding your desires.' Rakel was itching with discomfort, trying to avoid the stare of his sinister eyes. 'Are the male frost giants not to your liking?' His tongue poked out between his teeth as he smirked. 'Or is their ruler too grotesque to be desired?' She wriggled again with unease, her hands now clawing at his offending arm. Loki ignored her. He was relishing the silence he had brought upon her.

'I would not have any of _them_,' the frost giant replied angrily. Her lips cracked as they wrapped themselves around their words.

Again, Loki smiled. 'So you favour your sworn enemy to your own species,' his voice has dropped to almost a whisper. 'I shall have you on your knees and screaming.' She wanted to be disgusted, however, Rakel found the idea brought an strange heat between her legs.

Loki forced her to turn her head, exposing the now pale arch of her neck. His mouth found the flesh under her jaw, but he only allowed himself to ghost over her marble skin. He planted the smallest of kisses then another further down in the dip of her throat. Rakel jerked her head, in an attempt to pull herself away, but Loki just cut his nails back into her neck. 'The more you struggle the longer I shall draw this torture out,' he warned. His voice vibrated against her neck, sending a shiver through her. She shouldn't have been enjoying it. She should have kneed him in his stomach by now or even better his crotch. She was distracted when his tongue trailed its way towards her ear. Her blue skin dissipated as the appendage stroked over it. Rakel practically yelped when Loki unexpectedly bit down on her ear.

The demigod held his laugh back. 'So responsive. One would think you have never had a man touch you.' Rakel controlled her trembling lip. She dare not show how ashamed she was. He was smiling, Rakel could feel it against her skin. 'Then this shall be all the more enjoyable.' His teeth latched on to her ear again, tugging at it, then soothing the slight sting with his tongue. The frost giant whimpered, her grip on his arm going slack. Loki moved along her jaw, kissing and nipping the bone, drawing sharp breaths from Rakel.

He was at her chin when he paused. He had momentarily forgotten about the state of her mouth. Rakel had realised too and was now watching Loki with panic in her eyes. That spurred him on; of course, he was sadistic at heart. His thumb moved carefully along her lip, before he suddenly tugged. Rakel let out a strangled cry and Loki's eyes lit up in pleasure. Her mouth was turning soft and all the cracks were sealing up. With her lips parted, Loki surged forward with a bruising kiss, pulling her flush against him. She was helpless, her arms were locked between their two bodies.

Rakel was losing the will to fight back. She struggled momentarily when his tongue forced its way past her teeth, but soon she was relishing how painless it felt. His tongue was roaming into her mouth, his teeth scraping at her lips. However, Loki didn't want her to get comfortable. A disgruntled moan escaped her lips as their mouths parted.

During a seconds pause, Loki looked upon her new face. She was paler than him, but her Asgardian eyes were a dark shade of brown and her scarless mouth had a blueish hue, as if she had just come in from the snow. The only mark left on her was the cut above her eye. Right now she was frowning but her anger was waning. Loki wanted to see that face contorted while crying out his name. Then he would know he had succeeded.

He turned her on the spot, one hand still about her neck the other searching for the clasps of her breastplate. His fingers closed about the first on her left shoulder. When Rakel realised his intention her hand grabbed his wrist. 'No,' she growled. 'Stop.'

Loki lowered his head again to her ear. 'You have no power here,' he growled. 'Release me or I shall dismember you.' The threat made her quiver, in fear and pleasure as her hand slipped away. Loki made quick work of the fastenings. He took hold of the breastplate and slowly drew it away from her body, revealing the hard expanse of her chest and stomach. Loki threw the armour aside and it hit the floor with a harsh _clang_. Rakel trembled, she had never felt this exposed. She rushed to cover herself, but Loki stopped her with a painful yank on her neck. Rakel's arms sank back down to her sides.

Long fingers skittered along her collar bone, then further down. Loki's hand closed around her right breast without warning and pinched hard on her nipple. Rakel threw her head back against his shoulder, attempting to stifle her moan. His finger pinched again and this time she let out a sharp breath and a broken cry. Loki laughed quietly. She was yielding so quickly.

He released her neck and placed his hand on her brow, holding her head back at an agonising angle. His mouth was right by her cheek, his breath warm against her cold cheek. 'Good?' he murmured, lips brushing against her skin. She refused to reply. Loki moved his attention to her other breast, but this time teasing her, tracing his finger about her nipple. Rakel tried to arch into his touch, but his arm was holding her back against his chest. This truly was torture. He finally allowed her the pleasure, rubbing the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable and Rakel was unable to do anything. His teeth grazed her throat as his hand continued to play with her breasts. She hated to admit it, but she wanted him to do more, but would not beg. Loki knew she was forcing herself to hold in her cries. Her body was literally shaking with restraint. She was making it harder on herself, then again, he liked this game. He squeezed her breast harder and she let out a desperate yell, trembling yet again in his grasp.

Loki left her breast, earning a pitiful whimper from Rakel. The ridges on her head had now been replaced by dark waves of hair which reached well past her shoulders. It would be something to grab hold of.

He quickly removed her bracers, as she slumped back against him. His hand then moved to the waistband of her worn leather skirt. In a moment of coherent thought she made a futile attempt to stop him, but the faint pressure of his tongue running up to her jaw forced her back into submission. There was a tie just by her hip which he unlaced easily. The smallest touch of his thumb against her hipbone made her jolt. The leather fell away once he had loosened it, pooling about her feet.

He released her forehead. Rakel could finally relax her neck, her whole head lulled forward with a dull ache. She could already feel the bruises about her throat and jaw. 'We're not done yet.' Rakel let out a heavy breath, her chest heaving. She already felt ashamed of how quickly she had succumbed. Even as she tried to regain her thoughts, Loki held her back against him, his arm locked about her waist. His other hand slipped straight between her legs spreading them slightly. His finger grazed over her clit. Rakel threw her head back with a forceful moan. The second time he rubbed harder and she screamed in pleasure. 'Beg me to go further,' he ordered, nibbling her ear.

Rakel feebly shook her head. Her body betrayed her when she felt his fingers teasing her entrance. 'Beg. Me.' he repeated. 'Or I shall leave you like this.' She ducked her head, muttering an inaudible response. 'I didn't quite catch that.'

'Please,' she whimpered. 'I want you to touch me.' His huff of laughter brushed against her cheek. Two fingers entered her sharply. They curled inside her, rubbing against her walls. He had her hips bucking already, as she tried to push against his hand. Loki pulled his fingers back to spite her. He began pumping them in and out; when she pleaded with him to go faster he went slower, when she writhed against him he tightened his grip about her waist to keep her still. Rakel reached for something to hold on to. Her hand found Loki's hair and clutched it viciously. He grunted, his head being jerked back when her grip tightened. Her legs were shaking, she wanted to collapse on the cold floor but he wouldn't give her that luxury. He could hear her short breaths and feel how wet she was. He wouldn't let her find her release just yet. Rakel's body was shuddering, as waves of pleasure consumed her. She would have come there and then, but Loki withdrew his fingers completely.

'Not so fast.'

Rakel was close to crying with defeat. He had brought her so close only to let her down. She hadn't regained composure when he turned her to face him. He had his fingers in his mouth, the hollows of his cheeks more pronounced as he sucked them with a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes were darker and his hair more dishevelled from where she had grabbed it. Rakel let out a quiet whine as he licked the last remnant of her from his fingers, his tongue curling about his digits.

A rough hand took hold of her hair, pulling her head back to look up at his. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that she didn't trust. However, her concerns were lost as he forced his mouth on hers. He let her clasp his side for support. It only pulled her closer against him. Rakel's naked body shivered against the friction of Loki's clothes and the movement of his body against hers. It was the first time she realised his erection was digging hard into her leg. He was appreciating this, and not lightly, as he ground his hips hard against hers. Both of them groaned, against clashing tongues.

Rakel could take the chance and regain some control, but she was still somewhat ignorant to all this. Even as she thought, large, cool hands gripped her backside. Loki lifted her suddenly and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He chuckled against her lips; she was succumbing to her desires. He just had to be careful that he didn't too quickly. She yelped in surprise when she felt her naked back hit the wall, her body now practically crushed between it and Loki.

His hands moved quickly to remove his shirt and then unfasten his trousers. Despite finding himself desperate to take her there and then, he was still going to wait until she had said it. 'Ask properly this time,' he said coldly, his face close to hers.

'Please! Take me right here!' She regretted the outburst instantly and bit her lip. A pleased smirk came to Loki's face. He entered her without warning, hard and right to his hilt. Rakel cried out, her legs gripping tightly about his waist. Nothing had ever pained or pleased her in such great and equal measure. He slid out and thrust back in, growling through gritted teeth at how wet she was. Loki clutched harshly at her hips, pressing her back against the wall. Each time he thrusted Rakel was jolted with waves of heat, something she had never known before. She couldn't stop herself now, panting and moaning with ever thrust, her hands holding tightly to Loki's back. Her grip tightened as his pace increased, her nails beginning to cut into his skin. Loki snarled, from the stinging and the pressure building inside him. He wanted her to come first, he would deliberately hold himself back.

He moved in and out with long, quick thrusts. Their groans mingled, their hips rasped against each other. Rakel's hand moved from his back to his hair, drawing him right against her with an unyielding grip. He refused to kiss her and instead bit down on her shoulder. Rakel almost screamed. Anything that hurt had been forgotten. His cock throbbed inside her and she felt his legs falter momentarily underneath her. Her muscles clenched around him, her body trembling as indescribable amounts of ecstasy had her screaming his name. Loki was finished holding back; the sound of his name on her lips brought him to his release. He slammed hard against her one last time, his entire body shuddering as he came inside her.

Rakel slumped back, the warmth of her orgasm subsiding gradually. Much to her disappointment her body was turning cold again. The moment he regained his composure, Loki pulled away. His breath was heavy and his legs were still shaky. At that moment he became aware of the pin-pricks of blood beading where her nails had so viciously clutched him. He scowled in frustration. However, the image of Rakel almost lifeless on the floor from satisfaction improved his mood.

The Frost Giant tilted her head back against the wall, her chest visibly heaving as she gasped for air. Her body didn't turn back to its Jötun immediately, a Godsend perhaps considering her Asgardian form was far more attractive. Loki quickly shook the thought from his mind.

Her flushed features soon changed to a look of shame and repulsion. Her red eyed glare flew in Loki's direction. He cut in before she could even open her mouth.

'You may not have been on your knees,' he began, a coy smile tweaking at his lips, 'but I did make you scream my name.'


End file.
